


Play my soul in bed

by ythurielle



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bit of a praise kink, creative use of christmas lighting aka, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythurielle/pseuds/ythurielle
Summary: "Do you remember that photoshoot back in the JJ Project days when they wrapped a string of christmas light around us? Do you wanna try that again, with a bit of a twist this time?"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Play my soul in bed

**Author's Note:**

> • inspired by [these pics](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7f85aa1f5d300cfbe6300eac50c1ca43/ab893325c5e7c004-d3/s500x750/7ddf005e87c23ec18212bd397661656f698873aa.jpg), but it's set in present time  
> • my dear Beau asked for a cute santa's little helpers/xmas elf au, but that's just not who i am as a person OuO"  
> • i was listening to [Play](https://open.spotify.com/track/1A4eIHLNcsb1PCu5fsfm8G?si=nbwEiSZEToKiinHhzxaNhQ) by Øffshore on repeat while writing this, the title comes from the lyrics

Jaebeom let out a deep sigh, tired but content.

He was leaning against the headboard of Jinyoung's bed, propped up by a big pillow behind his back. He held up a book over his stomach in one hand while he reached up with the other to absentmindedly fiddle with the christmas lighting Jinyoung looped around the top of the headboard, tangling his fingers into the wires as he got lost in the story he was reading.

It didn't take long until the sound of pouring water stopped in the bathroom. Jaebeom didn't notice Jinyoung as the younger paused in the doorway to watch him for a while, only when he joined Jaebeom on the bed. 

He lay next to Jaebeom on top of the covers, cuddling close, fitting his head into the crook of his neck as he put it on his shoulder. Jaebeom brought his hand down from the headboard to play with Jinyoung’s hair instead, the dark locks sliding softly between his fingers, still slightly damp from the shower.

It was so good to just rest like this. They spent a long long day in the practice room, ironing out the last details for their performances on the end-of-the-year music shows. Jaebeom loved doing it all, he enjoyed the preparation phase as well as performing in front of the fans, it was a vital part of the whole experience, but he couldn’t deny that the all-day assault on his senses left him exhausted. After the overload of loud music, bright lights and intense concentration on precise dance moves, he very much needed some quiet time to unwind before he would be able to sleep.

He felt so calm now, cradled by comfortable silence and soft lights and crisp bed sheets and Jinyoung's warmth, he felt safe, he felt home. He didn't know how much time passed like this before he caught himself drifting, no longer paying attention to the words in front if him.

It was Jinyoung's hot palm on his belly that brought him back to reality, sneaking under his t-shirt. Suddenly he was hyperaware of the curious fingertips drawing circles around his navel, then moving over to his side, drumming without a particular rhythm as they inched upwards on his ribs. His lips parted when those fingers reached his nipple, barely touching it as first, but getting bolder, flicking it gently as it pebbled into a hard nub before pinching it. 

The book fell from Jaebeom’s grip onto his stomach. Jinyong chuckled and took it from him, reaching over to place it on the bedside table. This meant losing his touch from his chest and Jaebeom let out a whine, the unsatisfied little sound escaping his throat before he could stop it.

Jinyoung leaned up on his elbow and dragged himself higher on the bed until they were in the same level. A fond smile painted whiskers around his eyes, and Jaebeom went cross-eyed watching him as Jinyoung pressed his forehead on his. 

"You're cute" Jinyoung mumbled against his mouth, kissing him deeply before Jaebeom could deny the accusation. His lips were plush and moist, Jaebeom could never get enough of their soft caress on his own. He loved kissing in general, the warm pressure, the suction, even the small prickling pain as Jinyoung bit down on his lower lip lightly. He had an oral fixation, they both knew that, and one of his favorite things to take in his mouth was Jinyoung’s tongue. Jinyoung was happy to indulge him, sliding his tongue against Jaebeom's own eagerly, swallowing up the sound of the older's pleased humming. Jaebeom never wanted to stop, the rapidly growing need for oxygen seemed insignificant next to the feeling of being connected like this.

Jinyoung pulled away too soon for his liking, and Jaebeom wound his arms around his back to keep him from going too far. He didn’t need to worry. Jinyoung stayed close to him, littering his cheek with a few open mouthed kisses before moving lower to his neck. Jaebeom turned his head to give him more space and Jinyoung took it to his advantage to suck a small hickey just under jaw, the sensation making Jaebeom gasp.

Jinyoung wormed his hand between them, sliding it back under his t-shirt, more goal-oriented this time. He also slotted his thigh between his, and Jaebeom angled his hips toward him instinctively, only realizing how hard he was when Jinyoung’s leg pressed against his groin. He felt Jinyoung’s matching erection rub against his hip bone, and he couldn’t stay still after that, palms moving down from Jinyoung’s back onto his ass to pull him closer, grinding up to create more friction between them. The spark of pleasure the drag gave them through two layers of underwear was only enough to urge them on.

"I’ve been thinking" Jinyoung whispered into his neck, his breath on the sensitive, damp skin of his neck raised goosebumps all over Jaebeom’s body, "I saw you playing with the fairy light and it gave me an idea. Do you remember that photoshoot back in the JJ Project days when they wrapped a string of christmas light around us?"

Jaebeom swallowed. He remembered and he knew where this was going. Jinyoung leaned back to look him in the eyes, smiling conspiratively. "Do you wanna try that again, with a bit of a twist this time?"

It was an interesting concept that Jaebeom had nothing against. He was no stranger to Jinyoung’s creativity when it came to playing, and he was yet to be disappointed.

"Sure."

Jinyoung kissed him again urgently, teasing his lips with playful nips before kneeling up to pull off his hoodie. Jaebeom couldn’t help but reach for him, hands following the path of his feasting eyes upwards on the carefully sculpted body of his lover revealed by the disappearing material. Jinyoung got a bit softer compared to the beginning of the year as he no longer had to follow such a strict diet, but he was still so  _ buff, _ and always,  _ always  _ perfect for Jaebeom, regardless of shape and form. 

Jinyoung let Jaebeom caress him for a while, the younger’s enjoyment obvious from the way he rolled his body under his palms, lower lip caught between his teeth as his eyes slipped close, and Jaebeom just couldn’t handle the distance between them, he had to sit up and kiss him again. Jinyoung kissed him back deeply before his gaze turned strict and he removed Jaebeom’s hands from his body. He pushed Jaebeom back on the bed, pinning his wrists to the mattress on either side of his head, squeezing pointedly just to signal that he was no longer allowed to touch. Jaebeom actually pouted at him, making Jinyoung giggle, but he nodded in understanding, used to the rules.

Jaebeom was pliant under Jinyoung's hands as he took his sweet time undressing him. It was so easy to fall under Jinyoung's control these days. The others teased Jaebeom enough about it but he didn't care anymore. He was tired of keeping up a front, so he just went with what felt good. And this felt good. Jinyoung made sure to stroke every inch of skin he uncovered and Jaebeom was shivering in excitement by the time Jinyoung left him bare.

He watched as Jinyoung untangled the string of light from the bedframe and rolled it up to make the long wires more manageable before he set to wrap Jaebeom up. 

Jinyoung worked slowly, methodically, starting from his right knee, looping the cable around his thigh twice, guiding its path upwards with soft, teasing fingertips. He ran the string so close to Jaebeom’s crotch for the second time but was careful not to touch him there yet, paying no mind to his eager whimpering. 

He pulled Jaebeom to a sitting position and had him keep his arms next to his torso. He hooked the lights around him a few times, securing his arms against this body, ducking down to lick one of his nipples as he guided the wire around his shoulder. Jaebeom almost fell back from the shudder that ran through his spine. The thin cables didn't hold him effectively, he could have freed his hands to support his weight on them when he lost balance for a second, but he didn't. Instead he leaned forward a bit and let his forehead drop on Jinyoung's shoulder.

Sometimes Jinyoung tied him up really tight, so he could struggle as he pleased without loosening a bonds and that was great, but somehow this situation excited him even more, having the symbol of Jinyoung's will on his body but having to do the actual work of keeping himself still on his own, to prove that he can be a good boy for him.

Jinyoung straddled him, reaching around to put a supporting palm between his shoulder blades. He was towering over him like this and Jaebeom smiled up at him briefly. When Jinyoung reached Jaebeom's neck, he abandoned the fairy light temporarily to cup his face with his free hand as he leaned down to kiss him again. Jaebeom was happy with the knowledge that in spite of his seemingly collected attitude, Jinyoung couldn’t keep his hands and lips away from him, he never could. It was a constant reassurance, the clear fact that no matter how he prohibited Jaebeom from touching him during their games, Jinyoung still wanted him. 

Even so, Jinyoung made sure to keep some distance between their bodies until then, but now he moved closer, pressing his still clothed cock against Jaebeom's stomach just above his own erection and Jaebeom wanted so much to trust up and rub against him. He didn't. He tried to be obedient. Despite his efforts, his hips twitched involuntarily when Jinyoung sunk his teeth into lower lip. He quickly forced himself immobile.

Of course Jinyoung noticed though, his hand slid into the hair on the back of Jaebeom's head as their lips parted, his grip gentle but firm, pinning him down with his gaze silently. Jaebeom looked back at him, jaw lax and out of breath. The hunger in Jinyoung's eyes made him shiver. None of them moved for a seemingly endless moment, Jinyoung was testing him, and Jaebeom was determined to pass. Eventually Jinyoung smiled at him proudly and kissed his forehead before moving from his lap to continue wrapping him up.

Jinyoung picked up the bundle of fairy light that was still left and looped it around Jaebeom's neck, making sure to keep it loose, resting low against his collar bone, so the cable won't dig into his skin. Then he threaded the wires around Jaebeom's body a few more times before laying him back on the duvet. He finished with wrapping the fairy light around his left leg. There was enough wire left that he could tie it off just above his ankle, tucking the end back between the loops to keep it in place.

Satisfied with the result, Jinyoung looked up at him, eyes traveling up on his body slowly, his gaze heavy, almost a physical touch. Jaebeom tried not to squirm. Jinyoung patted his calf before leaving the bed to get the lube from the bedside table and turn off the reading lamps.

The fairy light became the only light source in the room. It was bright enough that they could still see each other clearly on the bed, but it covered the farer parts of the room in soft shadows. The atmosphere changed a bit, turning even more intimate and cozy. Jaebeom felt like all his nerves were buzzing in anticipation.

Jinyoung's expression was practically predatory as he approached him on the bed again, and Jaebeom spread his legs apart just a bit more unconsciously. Jinyoung looked ready to pounce on him at that, but he took a deep calming breath instead, softness returning to his features. He lay down next to Jaebeom, brushing his hair back from his eyes, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"All good?" 

Of course. Jinyoung always made sure he was okay. Even if they had safe words, they rarely had to use them. Even when their games turned rough, Jaebeom was never worried. With Jinyoung, he always felt incredibly safe and taken care of. "All good."

Jinyoung kissed him, his temple, his eyes, the tip of his nose, his chin, down his neck. He spent some time there, tasting his quickening pulse under his tongue, pressing his body close, rubbing his still clothed cock against Jaebeom's thigh. Jaebeom wished he could do more to make him feel good, too, but for now his role was to lie still and let Jinyoung do his thing. 

The wet suction just above his collarbone made his breath hitch as Jinyoung left him with another hickey. Jaebeom didn't mind the marks, seeing them reminded him that he belonged to someone. By now, their make-up artists were skilled in covering bruises, and he didn't have to appear in front of the public for a few more days anyway.

Jinyoung re-positioned himself between Jaebeom's spread legs before he moved lower on his body slowly, navigating between the wires to lick and bite his nipples, kissing his way down on his sternum before pushing his tongue into his navel, making the muscles of Jaebeom's abs tighten up under his touches. 

Jaebeom was panting by the time Jinyoung hovered over his crotch, his breath brushing his hard cock, fingertips dancing along his thighs. Jaebeom lifted his head from the pillow to watch him as Jinyoung took his cock into his hand and gave it a few pumps, watching transfixed as the first drops of precum pearled on the top. Jinyoung smeared the wetness with his thumb, followed by his parted lips, rubbing over the head then down the shaft to the base, deeply inhaling his scent there. Jaebeom's head fell back as Jinyoung licked him upwards with just the tip of his tongue, then swallowed him up as a whole. His back arched off the bed, Jinyoung's wet mouth felt heavenly, it was all worth the wait. Jaebeom enjoyed his constricting throat immensely, but tried not to get too excited yet as he knew they were still far from the end. 

Every once in a while Jinyoung made him wait all day, riling him up early in the morning, pushing him right to the edge but refusing to let him fall. Then he proceeded to tease him with small but almost constant touches during the day, stroking his arm, pinching his cheek, biting his shoulder. By the end of those days Jaebeom usually felt like he would vibrate through the car seat on the way home, felt like he wouldn't even need Jinyoung's touch, only his word, his  _ permission. _ He suspected Jinyoung planned something similar for tonight.

Jinyoung sucked him messily for a while, holding Jaebeom down when his hips started to twitch, digging his thumbs uncomfortably into the base of his thighs. Jaebeom didn't even try to be quiet, Jinyoung liked hearing his sounds, and they also helped him evaluate Jaebeom's reactions.

He knew it was coming but Jaebeom still groaned in disappointment when Jinyoung pulled off him, going back to just kisses. His hand replaced his mouth on Jaebeom's cock, stroking him slowly as he moved lower to peck his balls, taking one into his mouth, lapping at the sack before he pushed Jaebeom's legs up higher. He dragged his tongue down his taint, skirting around his hole until Jaebeom was begging before actually licking into the dip, pressing his lips around the muscle then spearing him with his tongue. Jaebeom could barely breathe then. Jinyoung showed him a lot of new things since they got together but rimming was something he was still unused to receiving, the sensation incapacitated him to the point where he became a shaking mess on the covers, hands balling into fists around the sheets so tightly his fingertips turned white. 

Jinyoung stopped stroking him, just held his cock, his thumb teased his frenulum in small circles and Jaebeom was shaking, that tiny contact generated such intense sparks of pleasure, heat pooling in his guts. Then Jinyoung brought his other hand down from his belly, brushing his thumb across his taint, stimulating his prostate from the outside. Jaebeom's whole body jerked, crying out. Jinyoung read his signs with precision and continued to push him towards his peak with both his mouth and hands only to pull away completely just in time to deny his climax, tugging on his balls to pull him back down from the height.

"Fuck, Jinyoung…"

Jaebeom felt delirious, thighs still tense under Jinyoung's palms as he was calmingly petting him between the wires. His cock throbbed painfully, painting his abdomen with precum. Jinyoung rested his cheek against Jaebeom's knee, watching him with half-lidded eyes. Jaebeom blushed under his gaze but kept the eye contact. Jinyoung looked just as mess as Jaebeom felt, his lips puffy and red, his whole chin shining with saliva, hair sticking to his forehead. 

"You look so good like this, hyung, so beautiful" he murmured. Jaebeom breath hitched. Jinyoung hardly ever used the honorific anymore when he addressed him directly, especially in private. He made sure to call Jaebeom  _ hyung  _ though when they were like this. In a reverse psychology kind of way the word only emphasised how Jaebeom let him have this power over him. It felt patronizing and caring at the same time. "I think I wanna take a picture. May I?"

It took a bit for Jaebeom to comprehend what he was asking. "Yeah..."

Jinyoung left the bed to get his polaroid camera. Jaebeom stared as the muscles on his back moved when he reached up the shelf for the camera, eyes sliding down the tanned skin to his perfect round ass, still clad in tight boxer briefs. Jaebeom sighed sadly at the thought that even if he got lucky tonight, most likely he had to settle for only putting his hands on it. 

Jinyoung turned around and came back to the bed, standing at the foot of it like a piece of art, tall and powerful and so hard in his underwear, the fabric wet in a patch around the head of his erection and Jaebeom ached with how much he wanted that cock in his mouth. 

Jinyoung raised the camera and just kept looking at him through the lens for so long without taking the shot that Jaebeom started to get nervous, squirming a bit.

Jinyoung put the camera down on the bed and reached for his legs. Jaebeom let him arrange him into the position he wanted. Jinyoung just made him spread his legs a bit more, pulling them up, resting the bottom of his feet against the sheets. He adjusted the string of light around him, moving the wires around his neck a bit higher, up against his jaw. Then a grin flickered through his face as he reached down, tugging the last two hooks of the cable around Jaebeom’s waist lower. He tucked the bottom one under his balls, his fingers fondling him briefly, smiling at the sight as one of the small light bulbs there lit up his taint, his hole glistening in the soft yellow light. Then Jinyoung reached for his cock to stroke it a few times before laying it back on his abdomen, tucking it under the other string. He leaned down to kiss the weeping glans as Jaebeom shuddered, then got up and took the camera in his hands again.

He took a few shots, both from farther and from close, to capture the whole scene as well as some of the finer details, like Jaebeom’s hands fisted in the blanket, his adorned neck, his closed eyes as he turned his head on the pillow, feeling shy. Jinyoung brushed the back of his fingers against his cheek in a tender touch.

“Hyung, look at me.”

He opened his eyes obediently, returning his gaze. Jinyoung smiled at him and took one last shot.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung kissed him on the lips, then put the camera and the pictures down on the bedside table to let the films develop.

Jinyoung returned to the bed. Sitting on his heels, he pulled Jaebeom's thighs over his and around his waist, then reached for the lube he previously dropped somewhere on the covers. Jaebeom sighed as the first slick finger breached him, soon followed by a second one. Jinyoung teased him with shallow thrusts, avoiding his sensitive spots deliberately for a while as he stretched him. Without really thinking about it, Jaebeom raised his hips, thrusting back against his fingers, trying to get them deeper. 

"Hyung," Jinyoung warned him, stilling his fingers.

"Sorry, I'm sorry… I just… need more..."

"I know. Soon. Let me play for a bit."

Jaebeom took a few deep breaths and nodded, closing his eyes to relax into the feeling, trying to enjoy it for what it was instead of chasing for more. A few fingers of Jinyoung’s clean hand touched his lips and he sucked them in his mouth eagerly. 

“Does this help?” Jinyoung asked, a smile hiding in his voice and Jaebeom hummed in agreement. It did help. It gave him something to concentrate on to distract himself from his rising arousal. This way at least he could pretend that he was suckling on Jinyoung’s cock while he tried to ignore his own.

Soon Jinyoung took his hand away from his mouth but before Jaebeom could complain about that, Jinyoung rewarded him by hooking his fingers against his prostate expertly. A tidal wave of pleasure washed over Jaebeom, his back arched off the bed, thighs squeezing around Jinyoung’s waist, the small light bulbs jabbing into both of them. Paying no mind to that, Jinyoung let him ride his fingers now, all the while keeping pressure on his prostate, teasing the sensitive gland gently but relentlessly. Jaebeom’s moans pitched higher as he got closer and closer to orgasm. Jinyoung didn’t take him as dangerously close to the edge this time as previously, but the loss of his touch still felt brutal when he deemed that it was enough.

While Jaebeom tried to calm down a bit, Jinyoung finally decided that it was time for him to take his underwear off. He knelt up to wiggle the wet material down his legs, then reached for the bottle of lube again to slick himself up. He started it out quick but slowed down when he noticed Jaebeom watching him. He put on a bit of a show, letting his hips roll into his fist around his cock. Jaebeom’s mouth watered at the sight of the flushed tip appearing and disappearing between the tight ring of Jinyoung’s fingers.

“I want to do that” he whined in a low voice. Jinyoung smiled at him, groaning at a twist of his fist. 

“Maybe next time,” he replied, tone free of any cruelty, making it sound more like a promise than a refusal.

Finally, finally Jinyoung moved closer, fitting the head of his cock right against Jaebeom’s hole, rubbing on the muscle but not penetrating him yet, not until-

“Jinyoungie, please!”

Jinyoung pushed into him, slow and unrelenting. Jaebeom gasped for air. He was so relaxed and turned on, but it was still a tight fit. He relished in the burning sensation, it grounded him against the lightheadedness caused by breathing so erratically.

Jinyoung grunted as he bottomed out, the small light bulb tucked under Jaebeom's balls pressed against his pubic bone, and Jaebeom convulsed with a mewl as it dug into his taint uncomfortably. He didn't mind a bit of pain, but Jinyoung already pulled back just a little to lift the offending light string up and let it rest under the other one across Jaebeom’s erection. He pushed back in to the hilt and stayed still for a bit to let Jaebeom adjust. Despite Jinyoung's slightly sadistic tendencies, their games were almost never about pain, especially not this kind. They both got enough pain in the form of sore muscles and sprained joints and exhaustion, adding more to the mix was not a particular turn on.

Jinyoung leaned over Jaebeom, body trembling with the effort to keep still, hair falling in his half-closed eyes. He looked so beautiful in the soft light, Jaebeom longed to have him closer, wished he could hold him, wanted to wrap himself around Jinyoung completely. 

“Oh God, the way you look at me…” Jinyoung whispered in a shuddering breath that was almost a sob. He lowered himself, digging his elbows into the pillow on each side of the older’s head, nuzzling into his neck. His added body weight put some pressure on the tendons in Jaebeom’s folded up thighs but he wasn’t complaining. He got what he wanted after all. Almost.

"How do I look at you?" Jaebeom murmured against Jinyoung’s lips when he pushed himself up a bit to meet his eyes.

"Like you love me,” he answered, brushing the wet strands of hair back from Jaebeom’s forehead gently. Jaebeom beamed at him.

"Hm, I wonder why is that."

Jinyoung huffed a laugh, his expression so  _ done  _ that Jaebeom couldn’t help but chuckle, too. "You're such a brat sometimes, hyung."

Jaebeom lifted his head to brush his nose against his, capturing his lips briefly right after. "Just move, Jinyoungie."

Jinyoung kissed him back, but raised his eyebrow at him, reminding Jaebeom that he was supposed to ask nicely. "Just like that?" 

"Please?" Jaebeom used his best puppy eyes to convince him and it worked. Most of the time it did. Jinyoung scrunched his nose and kissed him again.

"That's better."

Jinyoung set a slow and lazy rhythm, still leaning over Jaebeom, kissing his neck, his jaw, all over his face, and Jaebeom still wished he could hug him, to slide his arms under his and to press his fingers into the muscles on the back of Jinyoung's shoulders, but for now this was enough. It wasn’t long before he started whining for a faster pace as the pleasure that quieted down in his body started burning more intensely again.

Instead of giving Jaebeom what he wanted, Jinyoung rolled them over without pulling out of him, helping Jaebeom to sit upright, straddling across his lap while Jinyoung lay back on the pillow propped up against the headboard.

The sudden change in their position had Jaebeom moan out loud, hips picking up a beat almost immediately. Jinyoung reached deeper inside him this way, Jaebeom felt so full, the angle so nice it didn’t matter that he had to move carefully to keep his balance without the use of this arms. Being a dancer was good for something, he thought while circling his hips. It was more of a grind than actual thrusting but it was just as good, Jinyoung’s cock kept rubbing against his prostate and soon he felt the familiar climb again. He thought it would be good enough like this, but then Jinyoung lost his patience and thrust up into him. 

Jaebeom’s eyes popped wide open, he was not expecting the blunt but forceful wave of pleasure that ran up his spine, bending his back into an elegant bow before leaving through his lips in a surprised moan. He dug his fingers into the top of Jinyoung’s hand that rested on his thigh, trying to stay upright as Jinyoung repeated the motion again and again, leaving him breathless but desperate for more.

A particularly hard thrust jostled Jaebeom forward, almost face planting on Jinyoung’s chest, but the younger caught him and helped him find his balance by a strong grip on his shoulder. He ran his fingers all over Jaebeom’s body then, twisting a nipple in his way down. He freed Jaebeom’s forearms from the wires, taking his hands and placing them on his chest. 

“Thank you” Jaebeom panted, his movements already getting bolder. It was so much easier like this, bolstered up by Jinyoung’s hard muscles under his palms. He was not sure how much was he allowed to touch, but he couldn’t miss the opportunity to return at least a small portion of the caresses he got during the night. Jinyoung didn’t tell him to stop, just kept fucking up into him, all the while starting at him almost without blinking.

Jaebeom got distracted soon though, their steady pace building another orgasm inside him quickly. The cables got loose around him from all the movement, the loops slid down to rest low on his hips, their friction on his cock not too pleasant, but it was better than nothing. Jaebeom was close, so close. He didn’t know how Jinyoung would decide this time, but he dreaded it either way.

"Jinyoung-ah, please," he couldn't take it any longer but he didn’t dare touch himself. "Please… Jinyoungie..."

Jinyoung just kept looking at him, both hands inching up his thighs, fingers so tantalizingly close to his groin, but after a last thrust, instead of giving Jaebeom relief, Jinyoung gripped his hips hard, holding them both motionless. Jaebeom’s whole body convulsed, the muscles in his stomach and thighs spasming. His insides squeezed around Jinyoung tightly, making them both groan, but Jinyoung showed no mercy. "Not yet."

Jaebeom felt tears gathering in his eyes, his throbbing cock a torment under the wires of the fairy light. "Jinyoungie, I can't..."

"Just a bit more, hyung." Jinyoung’s voice was so stern, so demanding that Jaebeom had no choice but to give in. He lowered his head in submission, trembling as he tried to convince his lungs to work properly.

After giving him a minute, Jinyoung sat up and tilted his head up with a gentle hand on his jaw. A thumb brushed across his lower lip before Jinyoung kissed him so sweetly that Jaebeom almost immediately forgave him for torturing him so much. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around him to comfort him, pressing their bodies flush together. Jaebeom couldn't suppress a wail as his cock came in contact with Jinyoung's abdomen, the hot touch making his hips move again instinctively, he couldn't stop. Jinyoung lifted him and pulled out of him in the most cruel punishment possible. Jaebeom heaved a sigh, close to sobbing, the sudden emptiness felt unbearable.

Jinyoung rolled them over again, and some of the light bulbs stabbed into Jaebeom’s back painfully as he landed on the blanket, but it didn't matter anymore. Jinyoung knelt between his thighs once more, pushing his legs up to deepen the angle, holding them up by hooking them over his forearms that he was leaning on next to Jaebeom’s waist. 

The first thrust back into Jaebeom was almost too much, followed by another and yet another, each one knocking the air out of his lungs, his pleasure skyrocketing. He felt so complete like this, filled to the brim, Jinyoung’s persistent pounding and precise aim made him crazy, every single thrust pushing him closer to the cliff.  _ He won’t survive this. _

Jaebeom was vaguely aware of his pleading, but his brain couldn't catch up to his mouth anymore, all muscles tensing in his body, hands squeezing around Jinyoung's bicepses, trying to hold back the boiling ecstasy in his gut from exploding, trying to be a good boy, but his efforts were futile now. He couldn't stop clenching around Jinyoung’s cock and it only made everything worse,  _ he's gonna come like this, without a touch on his cock, without permission-- _

"You're so good for me, hyung, so so good, it's okay, you can come, just let go..."

Jinyoung’s voice came like a benediction. As soon as Jaebeom registered his words, the orgasm overwhelmed him, starting deep within his pelvis, spreading out like wildfire to his whole body, burning through the last of his sanity, and when Jinyoung took hold of his cock to stroke him through it, a second wave hit him, taking him even higher, flooding his brain with euphoria. 

He heard more than felt Jinyoung come, the frantic contractions deep inside his body milking his lover dry. Jaebeom fleetingly wished he could watch the way Jinyoung’s little frown of concentration melted into bliss, but he didn’t have the energy to open his eyes.

The aftershocks rattled through his body for a small eternity and Jaebeom felt he might not be able to take a proper lungful of air every again. That was fine. If this was how he had to go, it wasn’t so bad. 

He might have actually blacked out a bit.

When he came to, he was cuddled up next to Jinyoung, who had both his hands cradled around his tingling face, encouraging him to breathe. He looked so worried. "Are you okay?"

Jaebeom just hummed, nuzzling into his palm. That seemed enough to soothe Jinyoung’s nerves, he let out a relieved sigh, continuing to pet Jaebeom as he waited for his mind to clear a bit. After a few minutes, Jaebeom felt the crushing exhaustion withdraw leaving behind a satisfied tiredness that made him smile. 

He finally looked up again to find Jinyoung watching him with proudly shining eyes. "You're amazing, Jaebeomie, you've done so well." 

His words filled Jaebeom’s chest with familiar warmth. He reached up to wrap his fingers around Jinyoung’s wrist. "You're amazing, too. Love you so much."

Jinyoung leaned in to kiss him softly, staying close after. "I love you, too."

After lazing around in each other’s arms for a while, Jinyoung made Jaebeom sit up to untangle him from the wires, dropping the string on the floor by the bed carelessly. Jaebeom only noticed just then that the room was brighter around them now, the reading lamp replacing the soft gleam of the fairy light. 

Before letting him lie back down, Jinyoung pressed a bottle of water against Jaebeom’s lips and he downed almost all of it, he didn’t even realize how thirsty he was until then.

"Do you want to shower again?" Jinyoung asked, already halfway out of bed.

Jaebeom considered, but as delightful as showering together sounded, he didn’t think he was capable of walking there right now. "I'll just shower in the morning, can’t move."

"Okay. I'll get you a towel." Jinyoung kissed his forehead before leaving, and he was only gone for about a minute, but as Jaebeom listened to the running shower he already missed him. Once Jinyoung returned, he insisted on cleaning Jaebeom up with the warm, wet towel himself. Jaebeom let him, sighing contentedly through the gentle strokes. It felt so good to be taken care of like this, so comforting. Jinyoung was a treasure; a treasure that laughed at him when he told him so, but Jaebeom didn’t mind, because the comment got him a few kisses as Jinyoung laid back down next to him, gathering him in his arms to spoon him from behind after pulling the covers over them.

Jaebeom watched as Jinyoung reached over him to turn off the lamp, tired eyes catching on the camera next to it.

"We didn't check the pictures," he mumbled, already feeling himself slipping despite his curiosity.

Jinyoung hushed him, his warm breath a calming breeze against the back of Jaebeom’s neck. "We'll look at them later. Just sleep, they will be there in the morning."

Jaebeom hummed in agreement. Sleeping sounded good.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ythurielle) OuO


End file.
